


Fine Print

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Betrayal, Dubcon Kissing, Guess The Author, Implied Noncon, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Aziraphale is in trouble. Fortunately, Crowley is around.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Guess the Author: Round 3





	Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> A "Guess the Author" story. Prompt: Betrayal

“Oh, angel!” Crowley tutted. “You and your talent for trouble finding.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. It was true though. He was in a rather precarious situation, stuck here in the swamp. While he did not want to give any satisfaction to the handsome demon with the smug smirk, he also did not want to be bogged down.

“Should you ever tire of reveling in your sadistic delight, you can help me out anytime,” Aziraphale gave back as haughty as possible.

“I could do that,” Crowley said. “But couldn’t you do it yourself?”

Blushing, Aziraphale averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Burnt myself out,” he mumbled.

“You what?!”

“I burnt myself out!” Aziraphale repeated desperately. “There was this sickness raging in a small village. A travelling merchant brought it in, but they are isolated enough to be safe now. However, it was a serious disease and they were all sick. Healing it completely…”

“…took all you had,” Crowley finished the sentence for Aziraphale.

“Yes.”

Aziraphale still was not looking at Crowley, but he could positively feel the self-satisfied expression.

After a while Aziraphale’s chin was grabbed. A large hand took hold of it and forced him to face Crowley.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley held a familiar scroll under Aziraphale’s nose.

“Not again!” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I already told you…”

“This Arrangement would be great in situations like that,” Crowley said. “One of us needs a hand, the other lends it. It’s perfect!”

“It’s forbidden!”

“I swear, angel,” Crowley said, “nobody but you and me will ever know what’s in this contract!”

“But…”

Crowley unrolled the parchment and produced an inked feather out of nowhere.

“Sign and I’ll get you out,” he said. “Don’t sign and explain a discorporation and an unauthorized mass healing to Gabriel.”

Biting his lip, Aziraphale stared at the feather in Crowley’s hand. An Arrangement, making his life easier and granting more opportunities to spend time with Crowley, had been hard to resist last time. Now the arguments in favour of this agreement were even more substantial.

“Fine!” Aziraphale said, grabbed the feather and signed the contract.

Chuckling, Crowley snapped his fingers again. A moment later he and Aziraphale sat in a cavern on two wooden stools, dry, safe and warmed by a cosy fire. Blankets, wine and a basket with food perfected the lair.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said shyly.

“You’re welcome,” Crowley answered with a smile which morphed into a predatory grin. “Now kiss me, angel.”

Dumbfounded, Aziraphale stared at him before chuckling nervously.

“Dear, I’m very grateful, but…”

Crowley smirked when Aziraphale’s eyes widened in surprise. The angel could only watch as his own body slid from his seat and sank to his knees in front of Crowley. His eyes spoke of his shock, but he was helpless to his form rising up to meet Crowley – who was leaning down – half way.

Their lips met and Crowley immediately grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s head to deepen the contact. He did not hesitate to plunge his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth, possessive and demanding.

Crowley moaned. So sweet was the contrast between the pliant lips and the defiant spirit of the angel struggling against Crowley’s control – to no avail.

When Crowley finally broke the kiss, Aziraphale immediately spoke.

“What the…”

“Quiet,” Crowley said and at the simple command Aziraphale fell silent.

“I made some… additions to the contract,” Crowley smiled at the confused angel. “Unfortunately, you had no time to read them before signing. But don’t worry. I’ll just show you. By the way: It’s very convenient that you’re already on your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, but comments won't be answered before the reveal.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
